epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/TK vs Tkid. The REAL Sequel
Hahahahah lets just get down to it battle goes here EEEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF TK-O! TKandMit! Versus!! TEEEEEKIIIIIID!!! Begin! Tkid Ok, let's do this again. Battle you a second time through. Wait, didn't I already beat you? Well this is major deja vu! Like the last time, I'll spit masterful! Attacking you with disaster-full raps! And as always, I'm The King on this track! It's a fact: I had a blast beating your fat poetic ass! And you of ALL people, Timmy, should know when to stay back! Destroying your track record! The fucking Master of Disaster! Rename both my my verses: To Kill A Shit Rapper! This Feminem here will retreat back into his shell! After I beat him AGAIN and make his life a living HELL! TK Hey, Danny Lee, you get a look at this wannabe travesty? Obsessed with me, Assassin's Creed, let's kick him out our band, agreed? (Yeah!) Take An Assassin and split it to An Ass As Sin, because your raps are blasphemous, I laught at this, Trent Matthews kid who's fantastic...at repping rap bastards! Set me off like a Loose Cannon, the next day your dad walks in and asks, "What happened?" Well, Trent went on his laptop again, and lost his life to rappin'! It's too bad, I'm insulting a munkee with more hair than our mascot, Feminem? Ha! If you're The King, I'm a mix of Poe and the Rap God!! After you beat me in that one battle, you grew an arrogant lifestyle, Not happy with victory, can't smile! But now it's like you vs me, straight from 8 Mile! Tkid The hell did I just hear? Let me show you how it's done. You spit shit, slick Mit. You love before we've even begun! Freddy: Time has come again, TK- Deadpool: -for you to get T-PLAYED! Unlike that other artist- Ezio: -we'll be bringing REAL T-Pain! Knock you out in the streets, yeah! Freddy: '''Eat you up like pizza! '''Deadpool: Hell, we couldn't even be here and STILL my man Trent could beat ya! Tkid: This was an unneccesary fight! I've already proven my worth, damn it! Ezio: We'll take Tim and run him straight into the ground and through the planet! Freddy: Lyrically turning your power off! Deadpool: Been a better TK than you ever did! All: You'll remember this now and now you WILL respect Team Tkid! Mit Alright now, what the fuck? I've been left speechless, Not from shock, but how easy it is to beat this these Tkids! I don't wanna waste too much time on you shitty characters, so I'll just do this: ^Fast* You three, mutinous to music, lucrative yet ludicrous stupid shits, So lose your shit when you approach to Mit, watch out, he comes close, Lost to a bunch of potatoes. Poe's flows will overcome before you overdose; Not on pills, but on the sheer thrill, the fear makes you still, Not gonna lie, I kinda liked you, but I won't hesitate to win and kill! I spit raps hot, your's barely lukewarm, I'll leave you and Luke harmed! Like I said last time - before you chickened out - I'm taking it too far!!! Who won? Tkid and Crew TK and Mit Category:Blog posts